


Stealing an ass for a day

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Chains, Humiliation, Kinky, Pool Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort of? - Freeform, Xenophilia, cum, marbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Cal finds a teen and uses him as a cock sock for a day.





	Stealing an ass for a day

 

Cal stood in the bathroom with the salt shaker of the diner he came to for breakfast. He just had to follow the cute teenager in, he couldn’t help it. The kid was alone like him, probably wouldn’t make a fuss. Plus he was shy enough to do as he says.

Cal locked the toilet door behind him, staring at the teen at the urinal. He stepped up close behind him, putting a hand on his mouth, the other on his lower stomach, and to his luck, the boy froze in fear.

“Listen here, kid. I’ve been watching you for days. I know where they are, and I’ll hurt them if you don’t do as I say. Understood?” he said quietly by the boy’s ear. The kid nodded, his body suddenly trembling. He knew that line always worked. There was always someone they cared about, and if there was a chance they’d get hurt, they were much more compliant.

Cal wrapped a hand around the kid’s cock, jerking him off slowly. The kid got hard, shaking in fear and yet took only minutes to cum into the urinal, as if it were a normal thing.

“Good boy,” Cal whispered, moving the boy to the closest stall. He pushed the seat closed and forced the boy to kneel on it, pulling his pants down to look at a hole that had definitely been stretched recently.

He took the salt shaker from his pocket. It was a perfect shape, round and smooth, made of wood, with little ridged that was surely make the kid horny. He took the bottle of lube from his pocket and wet the shaker, before pressing it against the boy’s hole.

The teenager sniffled quietly, making Cal smirk. Good. He wanted him to cry. Just not make a scene.

Jake, who kneeled on the lid of the toilet seat, resting his arms on the back, had tears streaming down his face. This was something that had never happened to him before. He didn’t like it. He especially didn’t like the feeling of cold wood slowly stretching his hole.

Cal thrust the salt shaker in a few times, before replacing it with his throbbing cock, pushing into Jake slowly, who gasped, trying to move forward despite the wall in his way.

Cal moaned as he thrust into the boy, holding his hips and pulling the kid back onto him with each thrust. It didn’t take him very long to cum inside the boy, and when he did, his grunt echoed on the walls of the bathroom.

He pulled out of Jake, who stayed there in case he got yelled at. Cal pulled his pants up and took one of the handful of marbles in his pocket. He’s been looking for his victim all morning, of course he’d come prepared.

He pushed a marble into the stretched hole, using a finger to push it in.

“W-wha?”

“Don’t speak,” Cal warned, pushing another marble into the boy’s ass. He put all seven marbles into the boy, before pulling his pants up, guiding Jake off the toilet. He turned him around and wiped his tears away. “You’re spending the day with me. Make any fuss and you’ll be very sorry.”

The boy almost broke into tears, but instead his lip just wobbled and he nodded quickly. The man took his hand and led him out the diner after paying, taking him to the car. He filled his pockets up with marbles.

He drove them both to the park, taking a casual stroll. Whenever there was nobody around, Cal would slip a hand down Jake’s pants and pop another marble into his ass, sliding a finger in to feel the marbles inside.

Jake was silent. He didn’t speak at all unless spoken to, and Cal didn’t care for speaking. He continued adding marbles as they walked around the park, before going back to the car.

The next location was a movie theatre. Cal refilled his pockets, taking Jake into the cinema and sitting at the very back. Every five or ten minutes he would slip a marble into the boy, and as the movie approached the end he pulled Jake into his lap, pushing both their pants down, forcing the boy down on his cock, and he watched himself in the dim light as his cock disappeared into Jake’s asshole.

He could feel the marbles inside him, pressing against his cock in all directions. He thrust up into Jake’s hole, listening to the sound of the glass marbles knocking against each other as he fucked the boy.

Cal released his load with the marbles, and didn’t let Jake cum, forcing him to hide his erection as they went back to the car. On the car ride, Cal pushed more marbles into Jake, who was trying his best not to cry.

They ended up at the library. Cal led Jake into the quiet building, smirking when he heard the marbles moving with each step Jake took. He stood near the desk and looked at Jake.

“Go find something by Shakespeare. Bring it to me.”

Jake only hesitated a little, before walking off. Cal watched the boy walk awkwardly, trying his best to keep all the marbles and cum inside him as he walked.

Jake’s face was beet red when he came back with Romeo and Juliet. Cal left it on the side and took the boy out to the car, taking him back to his house.

“Strip,” he said, as they entered the house. He led Jake out to the back yard where the pool was, and he got in after Jake did. He pushed the boy over the side, shoving his cock into the hole again, getting water and cum into the boy as he fucked him.

Cal came inside the boy again, and moved to sit next to him.

“Push them out,” he said. “As many as you can.”

The boy was now letting himself cry now they were no longer in public. The marbles fell from his ass like a fountain. Cal watched them fall into the water, and when he figured that was all the boy could do, he grabbed the water bottle he’d brought out with him and shoved the end of it into his hole, pushing the water into the boy, who gasped.

“Push it out.”

Jake lifted himself a little and pushed out the water, and Cal hummed as a few more marbles came out this time, probably the last of them.

Cal led Jake to the dining room, where he wanted one last fuck. But first, he wanted something else.

He forced Jake into an awkward position, where he was basically doing a handstand, but his thighs were attached to the table top, and the rest of him was hanging over the side. Jake gave him a chair to use as if it would provide some sort of comfort, before leaving the room.

Jake squeezed his eyes when he heard the sound of chains. Cal had one chain, it was three feet long and each ring was half an inch wide. He had lube on the table, and he lubed the chain up and let it fall into Jake’s open ass.

He kept lubing the chain up as it disappeared inside him listening to the chain rattle in his intestines as he fed the hungry ass. When he had nearly all of it inside the boy, he let the boy get down and bent him over the table, pulling the chain out of the kid slowly.

When the chain fell to the floor he finally pushed his cock into the boy one last time before he sent him home. He came in the boy the last time, and he pulled out and patted the smooth bum in front of him.

“I’ll call you a taxi,” he said. “And by the way, this isn’t my house. Don’t bother calling the cops.”


End file.
